


The Universe Revolves Around You

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Add tags as I go, Everyone swears, F/F, F/M, Homestuck References, Idk what else to tag rn, Swearing, as in it isnt the main relationship, connie too just bc she probably thought it was interesting like the little gremlin she is, especially since i has to do w things he deals w in his day to day life, forgive me but it must be done, i have a plan for it to be allie/someone but we'll see, minor connverse - Freeform, pearl is angry at them for it, steven swears, steven's a teenager he MUST have read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allie took the place of Pink Diamond forever ago. Now that she's back, Allie doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Allie & The Diamonds, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, OC & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond & Blue Diamond, Steven & Everyone
Kudos: 5





	The Universe Revolves Around You

She ran a hand down her face, the lights from her screen illuminating her body. Her name was Allie, and she had been running all of Pink Diamond's old colonies and courts for over 4000 years. She was one of the oldest gems in White Diamond's court, and had been hand selected by the matriarch of Homeworld herself to rule over the legacy of her fallen sister. She was an Alexandrite, after all. 

"Pearl." Alexandrites were known for their intellect and leadership roles, managing whole clusters of resource planets for the diamonds. Allie was one of the exceptional ones, she supposed. "Can you please explain why I'm being asked to attend a get together on Earth?" 

Allie hadn't been contacted by either Blue or Yellow in centuries, so why was she being told to meet up with them now? She had plans today. She was supposed to hold a court meeting to discuss the new colony she had created only a decade ago. Surely this meeting wasn't worth more than that.

"The Diamonds only request that you look over something, My Clarity," Pearl told her, her veil moving slightly as she talked. Her eyes were shielded by the transparent fabric, but Allie could tell she was unimpressed by the screen in front of them. "They only ask that you review.. ahem, Little Homeworld." Allie made a face of disgust. Pearl pretended not to notice. "They say it's urgent." 

"Little Homeworld?" Allie looked to the screen, her eyes scanning over every last detail she had apparently missed. The screen, a dark, glowing red, told the exact tale that Pearl was telling. It told Allie that she was to review someone named Steven's recreation of their home planet -- a place where any gem can recreate themselves. Allie couldn't help but snort and reposition herself on her throne-like chair. "Stars, is this really a place? Pearl, look up everything you can on it." 

Within seconds, Pearl brought up a different set of screens. On one, a picture of the Earth was shown, a small section highlighted. On another, they showed what seemed to be Steven, his name displayed under a picture of him posing with the diamonds. "What the... Pearl?" 

"On it."

Allie looked with complete and utter anger at the following screens. Apparently he was Pink Diamond. He was Pink Diamond, and she wasn't. He would probably take over all her colonies, and she would have to go back to running measly resource planets. She couldn't... Ugh! She had been running everything for her -- him -- for thousands of years, while he just set back and relaxed on Earth. She breathed in and out, and let herself relax into the chair. 

"This... this Steven, he's Pink Diamond?" Allie asked rhetorically. Her hand, a light shade of maroon, moved down to her belly button placed gem. It was a cross-rose cut Alexandrite -- a perfect one at that -- with a wine coloured hue. Making sure it was still there was a comfort of hers. "Then why isn't he here?" 

"He was raised under the pretence that he was Rose Quartz, My Clarity."

She let out a barking laugh. "Really? And he -- he -- the diamonds want me to review his little town? Maybe they trust me more than I thought." She moved, her elbow leaning on one of the armrests as her hand holds up her head. She put a leg over the other, using her free hand to swipe the screen before them. It showed the vast clusterfuck of planets interconnected to form her empire as an idle screen. She smirked. "Let's go see what Little Homeworld is all about."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to one of my most ambitious projects yet! Buckle up, y'all.


End file.
